Universe 19
Universe 19: Heloïte Warriors Universe 19 is the designation of the penultimate universe discovered by the Vargas of Universe 1 for their tournament. The universe appears to be represented by all original characters with a science fiction theme to them. According to a comment by Feonidis, the people of Universe 19 are known as the Heloïtes and are from the Planet Helior. In this Universe, explained by Vegeta, Freeza, Coola and King Cold are the so-called "Frost Demons" and are known by the Heloïte soldiers. It is stated in the "Universe Informations" extra page that in most other universes Freeza's family and empire were killed by other fighters, so planet Helior was never attacked and stayed peaceful. They didn't even know who Freeza was. In this universe, however, there was small but important divergence: Raditz, who had come to Earth to take his brother Kakaroth/Son Goku, was able to kill Piccolo and subsequently Goku and Gohan. But Freeza didn't take that lightly and called it insubordination, scolding the Saiyans and ordering them to conquer Helior as soon as possible, if they wanted to live. Vegeta got a special punishment and was injured until to the brink of death before taken to the sickbay. After being healed Vegeta formulated a plan by asking Galasir, the king of the Kolloks and main antagonist of the Heloites, to create a diversion by attacking planet Dardan. With that massive invasion all the Ultras would be off-planet and the Saiyans, under the command of Kiwi, prepared to invade Helior. The Heloite defensive system couldn't track the capsules and so the four warriors could land without problem and begun the invasion, destroying a few big city and creating massive destruction. As expected three Ultras, Wigner, Lidar and Fuller, arrived to face the aliens and were shocked to see that they could do all that without any weapon. While Lidar and Nappa began to brawl, Vegeta cut the communication between them and Freeza and attacked Kiwi, who fled after seeing that the Saiyan was stronger than him (thanks to a Zenkai). Vegeta caught him soon enough and killed him mercilessly, than returned to his peers. His plan was to use Wigner as an interlocutor to gain access to the Heloite weapons and genetic cures- he saw ho efficient the accelerated self-healing of the Ultras was- to face Freeza. In the meantime Nappa had killed the other Ultras and put Raditz to shame, now Wigner was alone against 3. The Heloite Starship Tethor was about to fire a Mega Weaver to the surface while taking the death of Wigner and some damage to the planet as necessary sacrifice, when two other Ultas, Waals and Nim, arrived as reinforcement. Nappa and Raditz took on the newbies, while Vegeta faced the Captain. Unexpectedly they seemed to have their problems, because the Ultras proved themselves worthy of their fame: Waals was able to kill Nappa, using his arrogance against him, by punching his side and placing a bomb inside the abdomen of the Saiyan. Just when we was about to search for Raditz he saw how the long-haired Saiyan perforated Nims body and brought her to the brink of death. Fuming of anger Waals wanted to jump at Raditz, but then he launched in the air a Bluets-ball and transformed into Ozaru. Meanwhile Vegeta was in a tactical battle with Wigner; he couldn't kill him, but he had to be careful not to overact, because Ultras were known to commit rather suicide than revealing information. Instead he played buying time and to train his reflexes. But Raditz' fake moon threw his planes overboard, the Ultra used that moment of distraction to avoid the transformation to take him hostage. Raditz was killed by a furious Waals, leaving Vegeta alone. But just as he wanted to kill the invader, the Thetor was destroyed by a new arrival: Zarbon. To have a chance Vegeta, Wigner and Waals had to cooperate unwillingly, but the Saiyan pride was a big hindrance in their teamwork. Vegeta began to fight Zarbon and managed to hurt him, so the green warrior used his transformation to raise his power level. Now it's Vegeta who had to take some heavy blows, so the Ultras jumped in and tried to help, but Vegeta reacted angry. Once they almost succeed in catching Zarbon in a deadly trap, but the prince blew it up. Zarbon started an beam-clash and infused some Bluets-light in the beam, forcing Vegeta to close his eyes. After ordering Waals to cut his tail Vegeta fell down exhausted and falls victim of another heavy beating, and ultimately gets killed. The sequel to this is unknown, like how the Heloites manage Zarbon and the other invaders, but it's clear that Freeza attacked Helior and was defeated by them somehow. The Heloïtes then went on to crush the rest of Freeza's family and the WTO. Some times after that an experiment with the Carbonite fails and the decease-like matter breaks free, covering the whole planet in a back mass. The Heloites are forced to leave Helior and live in space, condemned to watch their home from afar to prevent the dispersion of the Carbonite in the whole universe. In present time the Varga arrive and pick them up for the tournament. The government agrees to participate after hearing about the prize: a wish form the Holy Dragon. They first demonstrated their power when Tidar (a Heloïte) extended a Sword called "God's Blade" to a nanometer's level of sharpness, able to cut the arena in half as well as cutting Uub's arm off. They later showed off their people's Ultra Armors, which are strong enough to fight with the higher tiered characters of the tournament. The Ultra Armors use a type of powerful energy that is different than Ki; their weapons were shown to easily go through the arena shield and were confirmed to able to kill Broly by Salagir himself. The fighters of Universe 19 fight in order to gain a wish to save their universe from the Carbonite. After all of Universe 19's fighters were defeated, Universes 16 and 18 promised to fight for their goal. Timeline *somewhere around Age 650- 700: Tregor is destroyed by Carbonite, the Heloites colonize Helior *'Age 761': Gokū and Piccolo lost the battle against Raditz. *'Age 762'- The Saiyans and Kiwi invade Helior *'Age 794'- The Varga arrive, the tournament begins. Competitors *Tidar - Fought against Uub of Universe 18 in the first round. Tidar managed to cut off Uub's right arm with his "God's Blade", but in response, Uub blasts Tidar to ashes, killing him. He's revived at the end of the second round. *Xeniloum - Fought against Majin Buu of Universe 4. Despite using his people's Ultra Armor, he was easily defeated when Buu absorbed it and knocked him out. His armor was stolen by the demon. *Eleim - Team Captain, his opponent in the first round was Android #16 of Universe 12. Although #16 managed to land a few hits in the match, Eleim eventually gained the upperhand. He planned to destroy #16 but he hesitate to do so. Eventually #16 gave up and Eleim won the match. His next opponent was Bra from Universe 16. Despite seemingly having the upper-hand he was defeated when Bra teleported him away from the arena for thirty seconds. Spectators *Naurb - One of the Heloïte warriors who brags to Gohan that the Ultra Armor is capable of defeating LSuper Saiyan Broly, before he is silenced by one of his compatriots. He is the only one possessed by Babidy. *Magsuns - The Heloïte warrior who angrily replied to Uub's remark about the Heloïtes needing to forfeit from the tournament. He is killed by Naurb. *Phipsil: the only woman present. *Loopwhirl: *Nedwook: shot Kakaroth and battles against him. Category:Universe 19 Category:Multiverse Gallery